fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Majestic Floats/Chapter I
Claus peeked through a small hole in the Majestic Floats school - he saw many people sprinting by, taking assignments in hand, and getting their supplies ready for the fresh school year. In the middle of a hot summer, Claus' parents perished from a fire accident, and he, along with his bent sister, May, were transported to these islands for their new education and to complete their childhoods. Now in September, Claus was peeking through the hole when he got noticed by another new student, Light. "Ah, hello there!" exclaimed Light, "welcome to Majestic Floats! You must be Claus." The former stepped back, not wanting to speak at the moment, but he backed up into May, who was not amused. She pushed Claus into the wall, breaking it and making all three people fall atop each other. "Sorry." moaned Claus. "That's all right, I greet people like this all the time..." muttered Light. "Shut the fuck up and carry me to my feet slaves, now or else." "Sorry about that, this is May, my bent sister from Hell." said Claus, rolling his eyes. "Heh heh." May had a look of pleasure on her face. "So why don't you follow me into the Aerialball room?" suggested a person from the shadows. A boy named Chris walked into the three of them and invited them to the aforementioned "Aerialball" room. The three walked into the "Aerialball room" that Chris spoke of. Claus, expecting flying balls zooming about a small room, instead saw a pool of water with basketball nets on each side in a rather enormous corridor. Chris then walked over to Claus and began to speak of the game. "Aerialball is a basketball themed game that takes place in the air. You must score points for your team by placing balls through hoops." "Any more to that?" questioned Claus. "Well, the game does go on for at least ten minutes. There's three ball types and four hoop types. Orange basketballs score five points per entry into a hoop, green basketballs score ten points per entry into a hoop, and black basketballs score twenty points per entry. Orange basketballs are common, green basketballs appearing rarely, and there's only one black basketball. There are eight hoops on each side, in clusters. Each multiplies its worth with the basketball that went into it. There's four 1x hoops, two 2x hoops, one 3x hoop and one, moving, 4x hoop." "Seems simple enough." breathed Claus. "Can we get this over with? I've got pathetic losers to burn in Hell..." wailed May. Claus' eyes rolled about, sighed, and waited for a response from Chris. "What team do you want to be one? We have the Ruby Roses, Sapphire Snapdr-" "I want to join the Snapdragons." said May firmly. "Very well, May. We have the Topaz Thymes and the Emerald Eurhorbas, too." "I'll join the Eurhorbas." said Claus, smiling faintly. "So it's been settled!" beamed Chris. "Me though..." muttered Light. "Aha, Light." said Chris with guilt, "I've forgotten you. Do you want to join a team?" "Ruby Roses please..." said Light, trembling. "Alrighty then! We're in business!" Chris said happily. ----------------------------- To be continued, going to focus on Sam and Brody next. No, this is not all of the chapter, but I started with Claus because it seemed simple enough to start upon, using a character like him. We'll also explain more of the school because I didn't do a good job in this chapter so far. ------------------------------ Category:Subpages